


the flowers say i love you

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, Witches, day6shipweeks2018, fairy!brian, forest boyfriends, it's me so of course it's domestic fluff, plant witch!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he tries to leave, but he is stopped by a voice: “you know, if you want me to come, you can just call for me, no need to leave gifts.”(or, the one where jae is a plant witch and brian is a music fairy and they are the only form of entertainment for the plants in the forest.)





	the flowers say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> we're reaching the end of the week and i am sad

 

jae places the amulet next to the pinetree. he stands up, brushing the dirt off his pants. “well, eduardo,” he looks up at the tree, “let me know when they take my gift.” the tree lets one of its branches touch jae’s head. “yeah, buddy, love you too. make sure to scare the hunters.”

he tries to leave, but he is stopped by a voice: “you know, if you want me to come, you can just call for me, no need to leave gifts.”

the witch exhales, “it’s not for you, brian. you know there are other fairies in this forest.” he turns towards the voice, frowning. next to the pinetree, eduardo, is a man, tall, with chubby cheeks, dressed in a simple shirt and pants, both dark in color.

“but i’m your favorite fairy, right?” he smirks, inching closer to the man.

“you’re a pain in the ass, that’s what you are.” the fairy wiggles his eyebrows. “i’m leaving.” the witch declares, throwing his hands in the air.

he arrives home in the evening, after having been stopped by a group of flowers in need of help. they needed to be moved from their place in a spot with better sunlight. jae had been more than happy to help, despite knowing how picky they are about their spots. he turns on the light as soon as he steps in, putting his bag full of new rocks on the ground. he looks around and notices how empty everything looks. he sighs, too tired to make anything to eat, he falls on his bed, knocked out as soon as he hits the mattress.

in his sleep, he feels the bed dip, warmth surrounding him. he feels a pair of arms pulling him closer and a pair of lips kissing his forehead. he smiles, cracking his eyes open. he finds brian, smiling and looking down at him. “long day?” he asks, hand moving to play with jae’s hair.

the man nods, “one arrogant music fairy made it worse.” he smiles when he feels a harder tug.

“bet he was pretty.”

“the prettiest.” he affirms, before falling back asleep in brian’s arms.

 

* * *

 

they’ve been together from the moment jae moved in the forest after his apprentice was over. they met while the witch was out, talking to the nearby trees and plants. the fairy almost gave him a heart attack when he appeared in front of him. they became friends almost instantly, jae’s loud nature attracting brian, the fairy being entranced by it.

 

they’ve been together since before their first hello.

 

* * *

 

jae wakes up to the smell of food cooking. he curls against a pillow, feeling cold without brian’s body heat. he almost falls on the floor when he stretches, making the other man in his house laugh. “stop being mean, brian.” he grumbles, walking into his open kitchen.

“you’re just so adorable and small in the mornings.” brian greets him, placing a cup of coffee in his hands and a kiss on his mouth.

“‘m not small.” he mumbles, scratching his neck and taking a seat.

“what do you have to do today?” he asks, giving jae some toast.

“nothing,” he answers as he pulls brian in to give him a kiss, “why?”

“i was thinking we could go to our spot and just laze around. you up for spending the day with your favorite pain in the ass?”

“i hate you.” he mumbles around the piece of toast. “but yes, you dick, i want to spend the day with you.”

brian throws him a smile as he starts pulling food in a picnic basket. “get ready then, we leave in 20.”

“can’t a man enjoy his morning without having his fairy boyfriend drag him out of the house?” jae questions, but he stands up nevertheless, putting the mug in the sink and walking to the bathroom.

he hears brian shout ‘i love you too’ as the door closes.

 

* * *

 

they go to their glade, the one where they met. it’s small, one of the smallest in the forest, but it has a tiny spring in the middle and twice as many flowers than the rest of the woods. jae is sure that they moved here to stalk the two of them, he even heard them a few times talking about them as if they were their only entertainment (they weren’t).

brian lets the basket on the ground, laying next to it and patting the space next to him. “come on, mister witch, i want to spend time with my boyfriend, not by myself.”

“your boyfriend is here,” jae jokes, “i know you are blind, but it’s starting to worry me.”

brian whines, giving him the middle finger. jae laughs, finally choosing to sit. he feels the flowers looking at them, hears them whispering, but he ignores them in favor of laying on brian’s chest, of hearing his heartbeat, of having the fairy sing him about how much he loves him. he holds him tighter, kissing his pulse point, and he doesn’t have to say it back, but they both know it. they both hear the unspoken ‘i love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
